


It's Easier To Be Apart

by Entireoranges



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jeff didn't always understand everything they discussed but he really didn't mind.





	It's Easier To Be Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 29th, 2010

"Did you know that the first horse to win two of the three races of the Triple Crown was named Pensive?" Troy announces with a smile.

"Oh! Did you know that horses came here with the Spanish explorers? I learned that from the History Channel!" Shirley blurts out smiling proudly that her evenings spent flattened against the couch watching TV weren't simple drying out brain cells. Jeff takes this moment to lean over and whisper into Abed's ear.

"What are they talking about?"

"Horses," Abed responses in typical Abed fashion excited, full of passion.

"I knew that, but why?"

"Because. Well I don't know, why are we talking about horses?" Annie drops into the conversation.

"Because they are awesome!" Troy responses surpassing Abed's excitement. "As anyone seen the movie Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron?" Jeff watches everyone raise their hand, nod or say yeah, except for himself.

"Jeffery! How you could not of seen that movie!?"

"Because I'm not ten. It's a cartoon isn't it?" Judging by the evil stares he figures he had something wrong. But he didn't care and didn't care to have anything explained, at times it was just easier to apart of the discussions and craziness.


End file.
